Crónicas Demenciales: Tres Amigos
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Hilda va con sus amigos Frida y David a la biblioteca para buscar una buena historia para leer, pero inesperadamente quedarán atrapados en la historia, y tendrán que llegar al final de la historia para poder salir, y al mismo tiempo conocer nuevos amigos.


_**"Tres Amigos"**_

_**...**_

* * *

Bien, empecemos esto, todo comienza, con un chico, gritando desde lo alto del cielo.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Este chico, tenía una gorra verde, ropa negra, y cargaba una espada en la espalda, sin embargo solo buscaba un poco de diversión tranquila, saltando sobre aquellas criaturas peludas como una bola de algodón y con cola, este chico, tenía la habilidad de transportarse entre el espacio, así que si caía, se transportaba de vuelta a otra criatura, algunas lo dejaron montarse y otras trataron de tirarlo, no importaba, él igual se divertía.

Debajo de este muchacho merodeaban las criaturas extrañas del bosque, los elfos que se ocultaban con el poder de la burocracia, aquellos perros gigantes que viven en las montañas, también estaban los espíritus del clima que merodeaban los cielos, y los gigantes que se escondían en lo más recóndito. Pero mucho más allá del fantástico bosque, estaba la ciudad, y es cuando empieza nuestra historia.

Con un poco de rimas para acompañar.

_Erase una vez en un extraño pueblo_

_Un grupo de niños muy molón_

_Eran Hilda, Frida y Dave_

_Un equipo sin igual_

_He iban de aventuras cada vez._

Tal como lo dicen las rimas, estos tres chicos estaban en sus casas listos para salir y reunirse en este cálido día.

-¿Hilda a dónde tan entusiasmada?- preguntó la madre de Hilda alegremente preparándose un chocolate caliente.

-Voy a la biblioteca con mis amigos, enseguida vuelvo- dijo ella poniéndose su bufanda.

-Diviértete Hilda- dijo su madre.

-¿No vienes Alfur?- Le preguntó a su amigo el pequeño elfo.

-No Hilda, primero quiero acabar de leer este libro de los elfos, está muy interesante creo que tardaré todo el día.

-Okay Alfur, no te interrumpo- en ese entonces también se acercó Twig, su mascota zorro- Ja, ja, también quieres venir, pero en la biblioteca no permiten zorro ciervos, pero te prometo que te traeré algo.

Entonces el amigable animal le da unas lamidas antes de salir.

* * *

En otra casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, Frida salía de casa.

-¡Cuídate mucho Frida!- dijo su madre viendo a su hija partir.

-Claro mamá- dijo ella brincando los escalones y dirigiéndose donde sus amigos.

Más allá, otro chico también salía de su casa.

-¡Adiós mamá!- dijo David a punto de irse de casa.

-Adiós hijo- respondió su madre.

-Espera...

David se detuvo al llamado de su padre.

-Tienes un insecto- dijo el hombre quitándole la catarina del cabello.

-Gracias papá.

Entonces David se despidió y de inmediato se encontró con Frida. Se saludaron amigablemente y prosiguieron su camino hasta encontrar a Frida, los tres amigos se saludaron y siguieron su camino a la biblioteca.

-Entonces ¿Tienen ganas de leer algo?- Preguntó Hilda animada a sus amigos.

-Tengo ganas de un poco de aventura y fantasía- respondió David.

-¿Qué hay de ti Frida?

-¿Eh... no lo sé?

-¿Ya te dí tu libro favorito verdad?

-Oh si, el de las escenas violentas- dijo David.

-Oh... sí- dijo ella un poco con pesar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me siento un poco mal, creo que ofendí al fantasma con insistir de que limpie mi habitación. Y cree que perdí su libro.

-Sé que podrás arreglarlo, y él lo entenderá- anima David a Frida.

-Gracias David.

-Bien, cuando estés lista te apoyaremos, hasta entonces leamos un poco de aventura- dijo Hilda- Bibliotecaria, ¿Sabe dónde están los libros de aventura?

-Al final del pasillo a la derecha- dijo rápidamente la Bibliotecaria.

Después de agradecerle por sus indicaciones fueron rápidamente a los estantes para sacar un libro, sin saber que un ser mítico los estaba espiando.

Al ir a la dirección que les indicó la bibliotecaria, Hilda subió a una de esas escaleras para recoger un libro de uno de los estantes más altos, pensando que ahí están los mejores libros, tomó uno al azar, pero este emitió un brillo al ser tocado. Se dirigió con sus amigos a una de las mesas y abrió el libro, encontró un grabado reluciente con un poema en la primera hoja.

_Las aventuras llegarán_

_A aquellos cuya curiosidad los guiará_

_entonces al recitar este poema_

_al libro... ¿Entrarán?_

Después de recitar el poema, el libro destelló una luz deslumbrante que segó a los tres y los absorbió dentro, el lugar quedó solitario.

* * *

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Hilda, Frida y David cayeron por un lugar negro y no paraban de gritar, al caer al suelo, el cual estaba lleno de hojas, estaban separados.

-¿Frida? ¿David?- dijo Hilda levantándose para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en Trolberg.

Se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad para seguir avanzando, estaba completamente desconcertada, ¿Acaso la bibliotecaria guardaba una colección de libros mágicos? No lo pensó mucho y solo se centró en encontrar a sus amigos, vio una figura al fondo parecía ser una figura alta, fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola!- gritó ella y corrió hacia la figura.

Esta solo se alejó. Pero Hilda no se rendía y siguió buscando a la figura.

* * *

Frida se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe de la caída, vio a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba.

-Frida...

-¿Hola?

-Friiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaa

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡Frida!

-¿Qué?- la voz tenebrosa se tornó molesta.

-Ven por aquí- le dijo una voz como susurro y le creó un sendero iluminado por fuegos azules flotantes, Frida insegura pero sin saber que mas hacer, fue por ese camino.

* * *

-¿Hola?- David estaba caminando por ese misterioso bosque buscando a sus amigos, escuchó unos crujidos provenir de los arbustos, le dio miedo que fuera un animal salvaje, así que salió corriendo lejos de ahí.

Se tropezó y terminó cayendo por un sendero, se frotó la rodilla y se quedó a reposar un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-...¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Eres un monstruo?

-¿Qué? No, no lo soy.

-... ¿Cómo sé que no eres un monstruo?

-No soy experto, pero creo que los monstruos tienen dientes filosos.

La misteriosa voz provenía de un pequeño niño de apariencia extraña, pues no tenía nariz y tenía una piel escamosa completamente verde claro casi blanco, tenía unos ojos amarillos y un chaleco amarillo.

-Bueno, te creo.

-Hola, me llamo David.

-Yo soy, Artie.

Artie vio que David se había herido así que la ayudo a caminar para llevarlo a su villa.

-Bienvenido, esta es Forestville.

-Wow, que bonito- dijo David.

Siguieron caminando a la villa para ver si podían aliviar la herida de David.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Trolberg, aquel chico aventurero de gorra verde estaba visitando el pueblo, entró a la biblioteca ya que iba a encontrarse con su amigo, miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras esperaba, pero de pronto vio a una bella muchacha con capa negra, cabello corto con puntas violeta, encantado por su belleza el joven se olió su aliento y prosiguió a su dirección.

Por su parte la bibliotecaria estaba pasando por donde estaban Hilda y sus amigos, vio el libro reposando solitario en la mesa, lo miró y el brillo de antes volvió a producirse, intrigada abrió el libro y leyó el verso del inicio, inmediatamente fue absorbida por este. Todo esto estaba siendo observado por el joven aventurero.

* * *

Frida siguió con su camino hasta encontrarse con un pozo misterioso cuyo fondo resplandecía una luz turquesa, Frida se asomó al fondo del pozo, y la voz resonó con más intensidad.

-¡Frida! Para continuar tienes que decir tu mayor arrepentimiento.

-¿Mayor arrepentimiento?

-¡Mayor arrepentimiento he dicho!

-Yo... No lo sé.

-¡Sí lo sabes!

De pronto todo al rededor de Frida comenzó a tornarse rojo, y el suelo comenzaba a desprenderse, Hilda veía como las grietas comenzaron a rodearla, ella entró en pánico.

-¡RÁPIDO FRIDA DE QUÉ TE ARREPIENTES!

-Yo... ¡Me arrepiente de haber sido una mala amiga con Hilda! ¡Con David! ¡Por culpar a otros en vez de enfrentar mis responsabilidades! ¡Pero también de no haberme disculpado aun con el fantasma!

Después de escupir sus verdades, todo al rededor comenzó a restaurarse como si nada hubiera pasado, del pozo emergieron chispas, centellas y un rayo de energía se disparó del pozo en el cual una figura espectral ondulante y con un grito desgarrador aparecía del poso y sus brazos se tensaban mientras gritaba.

-Ay, vez no fue tan difícil- dijo la figura tomando forma de un hombre pequeño con cabeza redonda, un lazo de nudo en el cuello, guantes blancos y unos zapatos de payaso blancos.

Frida todavía se cubría la cara debido a esa manifestación de poder que el ser desprendió, empezó a relajar los músculos y vio al ser, se estaba estirando en el aire flotando.

-Perdón por ser tan intenso, pero en serio tenía coraje.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Pow, pero mis amigos me llaman "Dolor en el trasero"

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal se sintió soltar tus frustraciones?

-No fue nada divertido... pero es cierto.

-Bien entonces nos entendemos- Pow chasqueó los dedos, y de un chispazo el libro apareció frente a Frida.

-¿Qué?

-A lo largo de la aventura deberás proteger ese libro, porque si no...

Pow entonces aplaudió y unas trompetas comenzaron a resonar, fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, y unos hilos sujetaron las extremidades de Frida haciéndola bailar junto a Pow.

_Mi amiga Frida es, no me vayas a fallar_

_Porque si lo haces (Créeme no querrás)_

_Yo voy a estar, yo voy a estar_

_¡Siempre puntual a tu cordura fastidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_

Después todo se esfumó quedando solo Frida, Pow, y ese mendigo libro.

-Y recuerda si necesitas mi ayuda aquí tienes un botón.

-Espera ¿Puedes ayudarnos a salir?

-No es mi asunto resuélvanlo ustedes.

Pow le entregó un botón mágico y enseguida se esfuma, Frida toma el libro, estando sola, improvisa con unas lianas una maleta para llevar el libro hasta encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

La bibliotecaria cae al bosque encantado, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando, sin poder divisar una salida decide explorar el lugar, es cuando se topa con cierto joven.

-Hola.

-¡Ah!

Ella le propina un golpe en los bajos haciendo que el chico caiga.

-Auch, tienes buena puntería- dijo el apenas respirando.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Espera...- el joven tardó un poco en reponerse pero al final lo hizo y decidió presentarse debidamente.

-Ahem, yo soy...- Comenzó a hacer un baile extraño frente a ella.

_Soy Mitch el viajero, _

_vine a invitarte_

_a dar un ¡Paseo!_

-No sigas cantando.

-Gracias porque no soy bueno improvisando- dijo Mitch lanzando la guitarra que sacó de ningún lugar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Solo aparecí.

-¿Cómo?

-Así- Mitch de inmediato desapareció para aparecer detrás de la bibliotecaria- Tengo esta habilidad.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Y cuando vi que un libro te absorbió vine a rescatarte.

-¿No recuerdo tener un libro mágico? De seguro esos tres niños también fueron absorbidos.

-¿Niños?

-Bien, si vas a estar aquí, sirve de algo y ayúdame a encontrarlos.

-¡Sí señora!- dijo Mitch haciendo saludo militar.

Ambos siguieron su ruta buscando a los caídos del cielo, David por su parte ya se sentía mejor.

* * *

David fue llevado a una choza donde una anciana de edad bastante avanzada atendió a David, le dio unos remedios caseros a su adolorida pierna y enseguida empezó a sentirse mejor, Artie por su parte le pedía a la anciana, su abuela que le deje quedarse con él, pero ella le dijo que no, había que llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. Pero Artie insistió en que si puede ser su amigo, ella le dio permiso para eso.

-Ven déjame presentarte a mi hermano.

Dijo Artie con entusiasmo, David no se negó, aunque estaba preocupado por saber donde están sus amigas, pero le aterraba la idea de explorar el bosque solo, así que se quedó en la villa y decidió esperar a que ellas lo encuentren, después de todo ellas son mejores cuidándose que él. Artie lo llevó lejos donde habían unos troncos, y entonces vieron a una criatura masculina musculosa, tenía una gran barba frondosa que llegaba hasta su abdomen, usaba pantalones de piel de animal y talaba árboles con sus manos.

-¡Hermano mayor!

-¡Pequeño Artie!

-Hermano te presento mi amigo David, David el es mi hermano Argus.

-Un placer Argus.

-El placer es todo mío, cualquier amigo de mi hermano, es mi amigo.

-Argus muéstrale a mi amigo lo que puedes hacer.

Entonces Argus cogió un pedazo de tronco a medio cortar, se lo puso encima del codo y al flexionar, la madera se agrietó hasta quebrarse. David por su puesto se maravilló de la fuerza de ese fornido ser.

-¿No es increíble?

-Sí que lo es.

-No es tan increíble- dijo Argus con modestia- Cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta tú- dijo señalando a David.

David no lo creía y pensaba que se estaba burlando, después Argus se marchó a seguir con su trabajo.

-¿No es genial? Argus es el protector de la villano, y nos protege de las criaturas malignas, yo anhelo ser como él, es mi héroe, por eso me fui al bosque, me dijeron que no vaya porque era muy peligroso, pero quería demostrar mi valor, pero... no salió muy bien, me asusté bastante y comencé a huir, lo bueno es que te encontré a ti, e hice un nuevo amigo.

-Wow, no tenía idea.

David pasó el tiempo con Artie mientras esperaba a sus amigas, pero al pasar los minutos que se sentían como horas empezó a angustiarse, y se le ocurrió que podía pedirle ayuda a Argus. Fue a buscarlo más lejos al bosque, ahí lo encontró talando un árbol con un movimiento de karate.

-Wow.

-¿Eh? Ah eres tú, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Disculpe señor Argus, pero tengo dos amigas y ellas están perdidas, quería saber si me ayudaría a encontrarlas.

-Mmmm... ya veo. Me temo que no podré hacer eso... Verás, soy la única protección de mi aldea contra las criaturas malignas, un solo descuido y ellas invadirán nuestros hogares, casi nadie sale de la villa, excepto si es para conseguir recursos, en todo caso si estás tan preocupado, deberías ir tu y buscarlas.

-P-Pero yo no soy como usted... no soy fuerte.

-Yo... no siempre fui tan fuerte, cuando nació mi hermanito entrené duro cada día hasta volverme lo que soy, si algo le sucediera a mi hermano no me lo perdonaría, y suelo entrenarlo para que se cuide por si solo, pero es muy inocente, aun si intentara lastimar a alguien... así que trato de que se quede en la villa y no salga... Pero es valiente y me enorgullezco de él.

-... desearía ser así de valiente.

-Tu puedes serlo... escucha, puedo ayudarte a ser más fuerte, y así podrás buscar a tus amigas.

-¿Pero y si las criaturas aparecen? ¿Y si ellas ya se las toparon?

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos ¿Estás listo?

David dudoso por la propuesta pensó, durante años era Frida quien lo solía cuidar y ayudar, era su mejor amiga, y Hilda le provocaba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo lo ayudaba a ser mejor, así que lo menos que puede hacer es devolverles el favor, ahora podrían necesitarlo.

-Está bien.

-¡Excelente!

_David el niño se esforzó_

_Para sus metas alcanzar_

_Hacía ejercicio duro sin parar_

_y a sus amigas va a ayudar_

* * *

Hilda caminaba ya cansada de estar persiguiendo esa figura que claramente no quería ser encontrada, y estaba mas preocupada de su posición, no sabía donde estaba o si había alguna forma de salir, por ahora se preocupaba más de encontrar a sus amigos. Pero entonces escuchó unas voces una luz surgir de lo profundo, se dirigió allá con cautela, se arrastró por los arbustos y observó a tres criaturas deambulando por ahí.

-Entonces voy a marcar el descubrimiento como... ranas de aire- hablaba la chica, parecía una niña con apariencia de cuervo con su plumaje cabello recogido hacia atrás, usaba una gabardina, y unas botas negras con unas franjas doradas.

-Yo votaba por llamarlos anfibios de gas- dijo el otro, parecía un oso pequeño, pero más alto que la cuervo, usaba una camisa gris poco cuidada, su pelaje era café, su pantalón verde oscuro y no usaba zapatos, también cargaba un mazo.

-Me alegro de haberla encontrado, se llamará Tippy y será mi amiga por siempre- dijo un niño pequeño, era también un cuervo, pero usaba un gorro de lana azul, y un pantalón con tirantes del mismo color y no usaba zapatos.

Hilda sintió que podía confiar en ellos así que se acercó.

-Hola- dijo saliendo de los arbustos.

-¿Eh? ¡Por todos los descubrimientos! Una nueva especie- dijo la cuervo.

-Hay que cazarla- dijo el oso.

-Esperen, alto, estoy perdida, ¿Pueden ayudarme?

-Claro espécimen, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Hilda.

-Un gusto Hilda, me llamo Bia, el es Cyrus, y mi pequeño hermanito Early.

Bia comenzó a estudiar a Hilda, sujetaba su cabello y le inspeccionaba la ropa, fascinada por descubrir otra especie nueva, lo anotaba en un cuaderno que tenía en un bolso de cuero.

-Fascinante, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu especie?

-Eh... humano.

-Genial, irá directo a mi cuaderno.

-¿Y cuales son tus cualidades mas fuertes?- dijo Cyrus.

-Pues... soy una gran aventurera, soy buena explorando y descubriendo criaturas geniales.

-Igual que Bia- dijo Early- Pero si eres aventurera ¿Cómo te perdiste?

-Bueno, creo fui absorbida por un portal y terminé en este mundo.

-¿Osea que eres de otro universo?

-Podría de decirlo.

No cabían las palabras para describir la emoción que sentía Bia al descubrir seres de otros universos.

-Eso es genial, durante años me he centrado en estudiar a cada especie de Forestville y siempre descubro cosas nuevas, espero algún día en convertirme en la experta de criaturas y lugares número uno del mundo.

-Y yo la acompaño, esperando a encontrarme con un monstruo y acabarlo con mi aplasta rocas- dijo Cyrus.

-Y yo me haré amigo de todas las especies, como Timmy, mi rana de aire- dijo Early alzando su rana flotante a su nueva amiga.

-Vaya, se ve que son muy unidos. Como mis amigos Frida y David.

-Por su puesto, explorar es nuestra pasión, pero lo que nos mueve es nuestra amistad.

Entonces los tres amigos comenzaron a cantar.

_Nuestra amistad, florecerá_

_Y ningún mal nos va separar_

_Pues entro todos _

_Nos vamos a cuidar_

Hilda se encantó por la bonita canción improvisada de los exploradores, hasta le dio ganas de cantar con ellos

¡Eso es amistaaaaad!

Pero una voz tenebrosa los interrumpió, al fondo del oscuro bosque, una figura sombría se cernía sobre el pasto dejando ver una criatura deforme con tres ojos.

-Pero descortés de mi parte, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Gark, es un placer conocerlos.

Hilda no sabía porque pero ese ser le hacía sentir desconfianza.

-Y un placer para nosotros, me llamo...- iba a responder Bia pero fue interrumpida.

-Sé quienes son... Bia, Cyrus, y Early, exploradores, fugitivos del hogar para cumplir un sueño lejano.

¿Fugitivos? Pensó Hilda, vio sus rostros y parecía verdad al ver sus rostros decaídos, eso quería decir que habían escapado de su hogar para cumplir el sueño, y al juzgar por sus rostros tenían remordimiento.

-Y tu eres Hilda- eso fue más sorpresivo- No eres de este mundo, sin embargo al igual que ellos te gusta la exploración, y estás agobiada por tu hogar, ¿Qué dirían si puedo hacer sus sueños realidad? Con mi magia puedo hacer que todos sus sueños se cumplan.

Se quedaron callados por un tiempo, pero los tres exploradores se vieron y asintieron juntos- Lo siento, pero no aceptamos.

-... está bien... más divertido para mi.

De Gark emergieron gotas negras que se esparcían por todo el pasto, y cobraron forma de varios animales salvajes y peligrosos, eran demasiados para que Cyrus los combata, así que emprendieron una huida.

_Hilda vamos a jugar_

_Llama a tus amigos_

_les va a encantar_

_Todo el mundo es mi hogar_

_si quieren a casa regresar_

_conmigo deben jugar_

Los animales perseguían a los cuatro perdidos con fiereza y a duras penas podían escapar, Cyrus levantó a Bia y a Early y los subió sobre su lomo, pero faltaba Hilda trató de darle su mano pero al correr Hilda piso tierra que se desmoronó y la mandó más profundo todavía, rodaba por la tierra y se alejó de los tres amigos, aterrizó y estaba cubierta de suciedad pero al menos ya no los perseguían.

* * *

Frida tenía la moral baja, aquel encuentro con ese espectro la afectó en cierta medida, ahora solo quería encontrar a David y Hilda y apoyarse en ellos, pero al poner un pie fue levantada por una trampa de red que la dejó colgando sobre una rama, desesperada por ayuda quiso presionar el botón pero este cayó al suelo, cansada y frustrada trató de jalar las cuerdas, en eso escucha un tarareo.

Ve a lo lejos una criatura, parece un gato, pero caminaba en dos patas y era muy alto, tenía un collar de cuero en el cuello, usaba un abrigo negro y botas, y su pelaje era blanco. Toma su botón con curiosidad.

-Oye eso es mío.

El gato lo presiona pero nada pasa, aunque le pareció bonito así que lo guardó, cortó la soga de Frida y ella cayó con brusquedad al suelo.

-Oye...

El gato no decía nada solo llevó a Frida a una jaula y la dejó encerrada.

-Hey... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Déjame salir.

El gato la subió a su carretilla y se sentó a delante, con un látigo hizo que su burro emprenda marcha.

-Oye... oye... ¿Puedes subirme?... o el gato te comió la lengua...

Entonces el gato volteó a verla- Tengo un nombre sabías eso...

-¿Y cuál es?

-...

-Oye, por favor déjame ir, tengo que encontrar a mis amigos.

-...Lo siento, pero son cosas de negocios.

-Vamos, ¿Alguna vez te han separado de tus amigos?

El gato no tenía ganas de conversar, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y guió el transporte a otra parte.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Son sombras.

-¿Qué?

-shhhh

El gato encontró un escondite, una cueva y unas cuantas ramas con bastante follaje, improvisó un refugio donde ocultó al burro y a Frida, claro que ella seguía en la jaula.

El gato vio las sombras alejarse del refugio y entonces prendió una fogata.

-¿Qué hace este botón?

-Se supone que me ayudaría.

-¿Y ese libro que cargas?

-... se lo debo entregar a un amigo.

-¿Me lo vendes?

-Claro que no- respondió ofendida- debo regresarlo es importante.

El gato se quedó pensando, y era difícil para Frida adivinar en que estaba pensando, luego lo vio levantarse y sacar algo de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ajedrez ¿Sabes jugarlo?

-Bueno, no es por presumir pero tengo una insignia por mejor jugadora.

-Bien, entonces vénceme, si lo haces te dejo libre.

Pareció un buen trato, así que empezó la partida, el gato utilizó las piezas blancas y Frida las negras, jugaron unos minutos pero en poco tiempo el gato ganó, y borró la sonrisa de confianza que tenía Frida.

-No, no es posible.

-Tienes hasta que termine la lluvia para vencerme.

Y así continuaron jugando, y la lluvia se acrecentaba, Frida comenzó a desesperarse y dio un grito de furia.

-Ah! no es posible, soy la mejor jugadora, ¿Por qué no puedo vencerte?

-Te gusta hablar de ti ¿Verdad? Sabes... me recuerdas a mi, cuando era pequeño les ganaba a todos en todos los juegos, era el mejor, pero con el tiempo las personas se comenzaron a cansar de perder contra mi, así que decidí dejar de jugar y empecé a trabajar en cosas que no dominaba, como los negocios, es un juego bastante duro, pero es un reto personal... pero eso no me devolvió a mis amigos, supongo que piensan que los venceré de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas con todo esto?

-Que cuando jugaba no me divertía... debes divertirte.

-Yo se divertirme.

-¿ah sí?...

-¿Cómo puedo divertirme cuando mis amigos están perdidos?

-No los encontrarás estando en una jaula.

-Pues libérame.

-... no, jamás me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

-...

-Ahora mueve tu primero.

Frida se acercó a su ficha blanca, y empezó a respirar. No los encontrará estando perdida, ¿Cómo los encontraría? David debe estar aterrado, y espera que no hayan muchos insectos peligrosos, en especial grandes, pero es un buen explorador, de seguro encontrará la forma de refugiarse, tiene confianza en él, y Hilda es temeraria, de seguro está buscando ahora el modo de encontrarlos, debe estar escalando árboles para observar un punto alto, o siguiendo la dirección del musgo, así es Hilda, siempre determinada.

-Lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-Ganaste.

Frida no se dio cuenta, pero había hecho Jaque Mate en lo que pensaba como estarán sus amigos.

-Bien hecho... mi nombre es Imbert.

-Soy Frida.

-Quizás tus amigos estén en la aldea, te llevaré allí cuando acabe la tormenta.

-Gracias Imbert... por cierto ¿Qué son las sombras?

* * *

Hilda caminaba completamente adolorida por ese oscuro lugar, parecían unas antiguas ruinas, le dio curiosidad, habían bastantes troncos que sobresalían del lugar, le pareció curioso que haya crecido la vegetación en esa cueva, habían unas especies de luciérnagas que iluminaban el camino, y con sus conocimientos de exploradora improvisó una antorcha para guiarse mejor, encontró unos grabados en las paredes, parecían contar una historia.

_H_

* * *

_ace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás._

_Forestville era un pueblo donde todos convivían en paz_

_Pero tiempo después las cosas no marcharon bien_

_pues la tierra dejaba de cooperar _

_las plantas dejaron de crecer y la vegetación se echaba a perder_

_los sabios sabían que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían_

_pero alguien no quiso esperar, y quiso probar su valía_

_encontró textos ocultos, hechizos para que la vegetación volviera a crecer_

_pero toda magia viene con un precio, y el precio, fue todo el mundo de Forestville_

_de las sombras salieron criaturas temibles y oscuras_

_y su líder se adueñaría del caos y todo tipo de magia alimentaban sus locuras_

_-_Wow...oh

Hilda al terminar de leer vio al ser que había visto antes, era un hombre alto hecho completamente de madera.

-Hola, perdón por irrumpir, pero estaba viendo esto y me atrapó la historia, supongo que es lo que le pasó a este lugar...

El hombre se quedó contemplando esas escrituras.

-¿Quién crees que habrá sido aquel que intentó ayudar?

El hombre puso su mano en las letras talladas, y tocó la piedra con delicadeza.

-Oh... lo siento.

-Pensé que... ayudaría al pueblo si tomaba un atajo.

-Sé como se siente.

-Cuando los árboles comenzaron a crecer y cubrir el cielo... mi piel comenzó a volverse de madera... ahora cargo con esta apariencia... y cada vez que el oscuro toma el alma de un aldeano, los árboles crecen más, yo incluido.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿No hay forma de detenerlo?

-No, ya intentaron todo tipo de hechizo para hacerlo, y solo se hizo mas fuerte.

-Entonces tal vez la magia no es la solución, pero algo más si... hay que averiguarlo, quizás si me dices donde lanzaste el hechizo.

-...- el hombre lo pensó, recordaba bien ese día, pues fue el mas traumante para él- Lo recuerdo, fue en una colina al norte de Forestville, recuerdo haber plantado una semilla y decir el conjuro.

-Entonces debemos ir allí y descubrir el siguiente paso.

-Pero es peligroso, cada persona que va allí es absorbida por Gark.

-Pero no podemos dejar al pueblo así, vivir con miedo no está bien... y sé cuales son los chicos indicados para ayudarnos.

* * *

Frida estaba fuera de la jaula y acompañaba a Imbert al frente de la carretilla, el gato la llevo directo al pueblo y ahí escuchó unos golpes y madera quebrándose, al voltear vio a David, su amigo con un hacha partiendo madera de una tajada, ella saltó de la carretilla y corrió hacia su amigo.

-¡David!

-¿Frida? ¡Frida!

Ambos corrieron y se dieron un abrazo, Frida estaba punto de soltar una lágrima de felicidad pero se contuvo.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Pero donde está Hilda?

-¿No está contigo?

-Oh no.

-No te preocupes, iremos a buscarla.

-David, está bien si quieres quedarte, quizás pueda...

-No Frida, está bien, puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

Frida se sorprendió al ver esa actitud en su amigo, jamás lo había visto tan decidido, había quedado impresionada.

-Wow, David.

-Sí, lo sé, por cierto te quiero presentar a mis amigos, Argus y Artie.

-Es un placer, y yo les quiero presentar a mi amigo Imbert.

Escucharon un ruido provenir de lo profundo del bosque y Argus se posicionó junto con Artie y David en posición de defensa por lo que podría ser, se sorprendieron al ver que era la bibliotecaria.

-¡Bibliotecaria!

-Hola niños, ¿Están bien?

-Si lo estamos.

-¿Pero como llegaste?

-El libro me absorbió y terminé cayendo aquí. ¿Dónde está la chica de azul?

-Hilda, no lo sabemos- dijo David.

-Bien, entonces quédense aquí, iremos a buscarla, es peligroso. ¿Verdad Mitch?

-Eh...

-¿Quién es él?-dijo Frida.

-Terminó atrapado en el libro también.

-Eh sí, algo así...- dijo a medias el joven

De pronto escucharon una gran ruido al fondo. Parecían rugidos y aullidos de todo tipo de bestia.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Artie.

-No lo sé, esto jamás había pasado- dijo Argus.

De pronto todo al rededor comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo, escucharon una risa tenebrosa todos, era Gark quien tenía un plan especial para Hilda, mandó varias bestias a atacar la villa, Argus mandó a todos a refugiarse.

-Imbert, ¿tienes el botón?

-Así es- Imbert le pasa el botón a Frida.

-No se preocupen, ahora mismo resuelvo el problema- Frida presiona el botón... pero nada ocurre- No, no lo entiendo.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es un amigo, y es un dolor en el trasero, solemos encontrarnos.

-¿Es tu amigo? ¿Y no nos va a ayudar?

-Hey, si dependiera de ese cabeza hueca para salvar mi pellejo, ya estaría yo sin pellejo.

Entonces al darse cuenta que el botón no serviría todos fueron a los refugios, solo se quedaron Argus y Mitch, Mitch sacó su espada y Argus tronó sus nudillos, la bibliotecaria se encargó de que todos llegaran a salvo a los refugios, vio a una bestia acercarse y con un rastrillo que encontró en el suelo golpeó a la bestia, Frida estaba a punto de entrar pero un lobo gigante iba a atacarla, entonces David con su hacha lo golpeó en la cabeza y así la bestia se esfumó.

-Gracias David, veo que perdiste el miedo.

-¿Estás bromeando? Estoy más asustado que nunca.

* * *

Hilda estaba sobre la espalda del hombre de madera y juntos buscaban a los tres exploradores.

-¡Bia, Cyrus, Early!

-¡Hilda!

-¡Ally están!

Hilda le indico de donde provenían las voces y se dirigieron hacia allá, el hombre la bajó, y los tres abrazaron a Hilda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, y conocí a un nuevo amigo, es...

-Me llamo Jall.

Sin tiempo para más presentaciones, Hilda les explicó el plan.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Forestville y que saquemos la semilla del caos de la colina del norte?

-... sí.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- grita Cyrus levantando su mazo.

-¡Y conmigo!- dijo Early- Ya extrañaba nuestro hogar.

-Entonces son de la aldea- resuelve Hilda.

Bia da un suspiro largo- Bien, cuenta conmigo.

Entonces los cinco se dirigen a Forestville donde a lo lejos ven que está siendo atacado por bestias salvajes, ahí estaban luchando Argus y Mitch.

-Oye no peleas nada mal flaquito- dijo Argus.

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal peludito- dijo Mitch.

Hilda había arribado junto con su equipo y vieron la colina, debían darse prisa antes de que las bestias encuentren a David y Frida.

-¡Hilda!

-¡Amigos!

Hilda los vio en el refugio junto a la bibliotecaria, ella corrió donde ellos y se dieron un abrazo, le explico el plan que tenía, pero había que tener cuidado.

-Bien, supongo que si nos vamos a quedar atrapados en este mundo, debemos vencer a los monstruos- dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Artie junto con Imbert.

-¿Estás seguro Artie?- dijo David.

-Claro que sí, debo defender a mi hogar.

-Lo haré también, después de todo aquí hago mis negocios- dijo Imbert.

Entonces así se conformó el escuadrón, Cyrus, Imbert y Jall debían cubrir a la bibliotecaria mientras escoltaba a Artie, Bia, Early, Frida, David y Hilda a la colina, con una barrera hecha por los adultos los niños lograron infiltrarse entre las bestias, desde lo lejos Gark los vio y no dudó en hacer su movida.

-Bien, parece que la fiesta comienza ahora.

De pronto Gark empieza a moldear su figura a varios tentáculos que intentaba atrapar a todos los presentes. Bia y Early estaban en la espalda de Cyrus usando palas para defenderse mientras Cyrus golpeaba con fiereza los tentáculos, Artie gracias a su entrenamiento con su hermano tenía gran agilidad saltando y esquivaba los tentáculos haciendo que se enreden entre ellos. Argus mientras peleaba vio a su hermano a lo lejos, al principio se preocupó pero luego vio como este se desenvolvía y se sintió orgulloso.

-Oye toro furioso, anda a ayudarlos, yo me encargo de los que están aquí.

-¿Seguro?

Mitch en eso con su láser dispara a cinco bestias que venían en fila a atacarlo- La duda ofende.

Entonces Argus se dirige a ayudarlos. Mientras nadie observaba el pequeño crea locuras aparece.

-Oh que bien llegué a tiempo para la fiesta.

-Déjame adivinar, hiciste que esos niños quedaran atrapados en este libro, y cuando la trama termine ellos volverán.

-Así es.

-Viejo eres diabólico.

-Aw gracias- entonces Pow sacó un martilló gigante y empezó a jugar con las bestias a martillazos.

* * *

Con fuerza y bestialidad Argus llegó a la batalla contra el jefe.

-¡Argus!

-Hermanita, agáchate y patada por la espalda.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de su hermano, Artie logró el movimiento que golpeó al tentáculo que lo iba a atrapar, ambos hermanos hicieron equipo, Imbert era un gato y con sus garras y reflejos neutralizaba varios tentáculos, al mismo tiempo que Jall llevaba a Hilda, Frida y David al punto donde estaba la semilla, Hilda ya tenía una pala lista para cavar, Frida y David tenían un hacha cada uno para pelear, defendían a Hilda mientras cavaba, al llegar al punto final Gark movió la tierra y colocando la semilla como corazón, se cubrió de varios árboles para hacer un coloso con tentáculos de raíces de árboles, y una luz amarillenta brotaba del interior del monstruo. Hilda se colgaba de las ramas del coloso y con agilidad trataba de llegar al corazón. Gark logró capturar a todos los que intentaron ayudar.

-Hilda.

De pronto la visión de Hilda se puso en negro.

-Hilda, por favor, ambos sabemos lo que realmente quieres, quieres volver al bosque y olvidarte de los problemas de la ciudad, puedo darte eso, si tan solo dejas mi corazón libre, de hecho, puedes guardarlo y te llevaré a casa, cuando llegues y me lleves contigo podré hacer que tu deseo se haga realidad.

Hilda sabía que si lo hacía condenaría a su mundo así que no cedió -Y que le hagas a mi mundo lo mismo que le hiciste a este, no lo creo, además vivir en la ciudad con mi mamá y mis amigos no está tan mal.

-Traté de razonar contigo pero ahora tendrás que pagar, contigo y los otros dos, crearé un portal para poder viajar a tu mundo, y así conquistarlo.

-No, no lo harás, mis amigos y yo te detendremos.

Entonces Hilda sale del trance al que le sometió Gark y con agilidad se balanceaba entre las ramas, vio un hacha clavada en uno de los costados del ser todavía habían muchas ramas que bloqueaban el camino a la semilla, así que con agilidad logró desatar a David y Frida de los tentáculos.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ella- dice Cyrus.

-¿Qué?- dice Bia

-Nada.

David, Frida y Hilda tomaron dos hachas y la pala y juntos se abrieron paso hasta llegar.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- gritó Artie.

-¡Son fuertes!-dijo Argus.

-¡Son valientes!- dijo Bia.

-¡Son astutos!- dijo Imbert.

-¡Denle su merecido!- dice Early.

-¡Pueden hacerlo!-anima Cyrus.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- grita Jall.

-¿Listos?- dice Hilda.

-¡Listos!- dicen David y Frida.

-Destrúyanlo- dice la bibliotecaria.

Frida y David logran crear una abertura y Hilda hace el golpe de gracia, la semilla es destruida. Gark suelta un grito de dolor y el coloso libera a los aliados dejándolos en el suelo, el coloso cae y las bestias se desvanecen. Los árboles empiezan a reducir su estatura dejando entrar la luz del sol después de mucho tiempo, los aldeanos salen de sus refugios y empezaban a sentir la luz del sol sobre sus rostros.

Unos árboles se hacían más pequeños mientras hacían que una casa quede libre de ellos, de esta casa salen dos pájaros adultos, Bia y Early los ven a lo lejos y de inmediato van con ellos a abrazarlos, Argus cargó a Artie sobre sus hombros para acercarlo más al cielo. Imbert va con su burro y le acaricia la cabeza mientras Cyrus vuelve con Bia y Early.

Jall se queda en la colina junto con Hilda, Frida y David. Pero de pronto ve su mano y ve como esta se convierte en polvo que brilla con el sol, al haber acabado el hechizo, su cuerpo volverá a la normalidad, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, que su ciclo de vida ha llegado a su fin.

-¡Jall! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hilda preocupada.

-Estaré bien, por fin puedo descansar.

-Pero, y tu familia.

-Los veré ahora...

Hilda tenía lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, fue doloroso ver partir a su amigo.

-Gracias Hilda, te veré desde las estrellas...

Y finalmente el cuerpo de Jall se convirtió en polvo, y ese polvo volvió fértil toda la tierra que cubría la villa, Frida y David consolaron a Hilda, y los tres volvieron a la aldea. Vieron a sus amigos en sus nuevas vidas, David vio como Argus y Artie habían fortalecido su lazos de hermanos, Frida vio como Imbert se hacía amigo de los que los ayudaron en la pelea, y Hilda vio a Bia y Early reunirse con sus familias, la bibliotecaria fue con los niños y les dijo que era hora de despedirse.

Los tres después de despedirse vieron como unos destellos de luz los absorbieron como platillos voladores, por su puesto que sus nuevos amigos los despedían desde lejos.

* * *

Los cuatro perdidos volvieron a la biblioteca y la bibliotecaria les pidió que no volvieran a hablar de lo que pasó, ellos aceptaron, Hilda antes de que la bibliotecaria guardara ese libro vio en la primera página por curiosidad, pero el poema ya no estaba, le dio curiosidad eso, hojeó en las últimas páginas, y se alegró ver que todos esos personajes conseguían sus finales felices.

Mitch y Pow veían a lo lejos el desenlace de esta historia, y ambos partieron lejos de ahí. Mitch se despidió de la bibliotecaria con una carta y un pastelito.

La bibliotecaria lo leyó y le dio ternura, y esperaba no volver a verlo, igualmente se comió el pastelito.

David volvió a casa con sus padres a contarle sus aventuras, igualmente Hilda, quien quería dormir el resto del día.

-Ya llegué.

-Vaya Hilda, volviste rápido- dijo Joanna.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Solo pasó una hora- dijo Alfur- y aun no acabo mi libro.

-Je, je, se que lo acabarás, sería una increíble aventura, ¿No es verdad Twig?- dijo Hilda acariciando a su querida mascota.

* * *

Finalmente Frida estaba en el cementerio, se paró justo frente la tumba de aquel fantasma, Craigie Williams, se paró en frente y sostuvo el libro en su pecho.

-Hola fantasma, no sé si puedas oírme... pero quería disculparme por lo que te dije esa vez, me ayudaste tanto y yo ni siquiera te di las gracias, y quiero que me disculpes, también por haber perdido tu libro, lo encontré, bueno Hilda lo hizo, pero me lo dio, y no sabes cuanto se lo agradecí. Espero que puedas disculparme, y no te preocupes por mi habitación, es problema mío... dejaré el libro aquí, espero que puedas perdonarme... gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

Frida dejó el libro sobre la tumba de Williams, y volvió a su casa.

Llegó la noche y Frida ya se había acostado, y cuando nadie lo notaba cierto espectro entró por la ventana, Craigie Williams observó la habitación y se puso feliz al verla limpia, demuestra cuanto a cambiado Frida, volteó a verla, y puso su libro favorito en su escritorio, su forma de decirle gracias.

_Y con esto la historia concluye_

_¿Cuál es la moraleja?_

_Búsquenla en pareja _

_¡Esta historia se acabó!_

* * *

**Ufff, esta historia es particular, después de haber visto Hilda, me gustó tanto la serie que quería escribir un fic basado en esta, pero habían tantas opciones para escribir, se me ocurrían varios crossovers donde Hilda visitaba varios mundos, pero eso lo haré en otro fic, pueden adivinar en cual, y luego pasó el arco de Frida y lo odiosa que se puso, me dio tanto coraje que quería hacer un fic sobre eso, pero me dije que un fic solo para que Frida le devuelva el libro al fantasma era muy simple, así que pensé en bastante tiempo sobre una trama interesante que se pueda leer en una tarde con un bocadillo para relajarse, y el toque de los poemas me pareció interesante, aunque no quería explotarlo tanto... además he visto que no hay fics de Hilda en español, no se si ya hayan, espero que sí, es una buena serie.**

**Espero leerlos pronto, y que les haya gustado esta historia, o al menos entretenido... habían unos temas que quería tratar, como el orgullo de Frida, la cobardía de David, o la dependencia de Hilda sobre la magia, espero haberlos tratado bien, y que les hayan gustado los personajes que cree para esta historia, traté de concentrarme en el aspecto de cada uno... en fin, me despido, y espero que la pasen bien, les deseo muchas bendiciones, y me despido.**

**Att: Might**


End file.
